


Double Trouble

by jestergutz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M, Mirage you’re doing great sweetie, Octanes in there for a hot sec, Top Mirage, and caustic too, bottom mirage, i guess??, no beta we die like men, not long enough for me to actually tag them tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz
Summary: It was only once or twice he had actually seriously considered doing it. Only when he was really lonely or just stupidly horny. Tonight, unfortunately, was one of those nights.After all, who knew Mirage better than himself, right?
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Mirage’s Decoys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn’t enough clone fucking in the mirage tag so here you guys go I guess? 
> 
> this is my first time posting anything here so i hope you guys enjoy!! <3

It was only once or twice he had actually seriously considered doing it. Only when he was really lonely or just stupidly horny. Tonight, unfortunately, was one of those nights.

Mirage found himself trying desperately to catch his breath after his last orgasm. Staring at the ceiling, eyes half-lidded with a hand still around his rapidly softening dick. But it just wasn’t enough, not for him anyway. 

Sure, he was used to all the girls and guys that would show up to his place after a day in the arena, but they were never....satisfying. After all, who knew mirage better than himself. Right? 

Mirage contorted his face in thought, letting his hand fall onto the bed. “I mean, It’s not like anyone will know...right?” he pondered, “and I can’t do this right if it’s just me and ol’ righty....”

On his off-days mirage went to his mansion on Solace, it was big. And empty. Except for the few decoys he kept around to do chores. Tonight, he was alone with himself. Literally.

With a snap of his fingers, a decoy with its permanent, arrogant smirk appeared next to mirages bed. 

“Hey stranger” mirage said sarcastically, “come here often?”   
He snorted at his own remark. The decoys expression didn’t change.  
“Alright, alright. I get it, you don’t wanna hear my hil....hillar.....my....great jokes...”   
He watched his own image shift from side to side with its gaze fixed on the wall across from it.  
Mirage sighed, this wasn’t going the way he wanted.   
“It’s not you, gorgeous, it’s me.” He sighed, dematerializing the decoy and flopping on his bed once again. 

——-

The thought started to follow him everywhere. In every brush with someone on the street, an accidental touch of the hand, it was driving him insane. Mirage tried his best to keep his clone-fucking desires to himself but it was just too much for him to stay quiet about.

Eventually, he was so pent up it was hindering his performance in the arena. The other legends noticed it as well. Caustics icy cold stare and octane’s “not meant to be hurtful but are” jokes just felt.....different. 

Mirage thought he could deal with it at first, and he did a pretty considerable job hiding his awkward hard-on’s from his fellow legends but eventually something had to give. 

And it did.

While deep in thought about an elaborate fantasy in which two decoys railed him at once, mirage didn’t see the lamppost directly in front of him, knocking him right off his feet and straight onto his ass hard on the pavement. 

“fuck!” a stream of blood trickled down from his nose. He turned back at caustic behind him. “Hey doc, it’s not broken is it?” Octane stopped dead in his tracks: first to laugh and then to check if he was okay. 

“Get your shit together, Elliott. I refuse to work with you when you’re MORE idiotic than usual.” Caustic scowled at mirage, “I look forward to the day you’re an opposer of mine. I’ll take such joy out of watching you die slowly.” 

“Damn, amigo. That’s harsh.” Octane pulled mirage off the ground, “Seriously though, you good dude? You’ve been way off your rocker lately.” 

mirage stuttered for a second, “yeah! Uh I’m per-perm...perfectly okay, O! Why wouldn’t I be....” Trailing off, he brushed his clothes off, forcing a laugh and picked up the stray bullets that clattered out of his backpack. “We gotta go, amigo. Fragment doesn’t stay empty for too long.” After checking his camera to make sure he got all of that, Octane stimmed up and sprinted toward the train station. “It’s not broken though, right?!” mirage called out, jogging to catch up. 

That night mirage started working on his new and improved holo-tech. 

—-

A new, crudely assembled motherboard sat in front of mirage. This was it, what he was waiting for. Months of sleepless nights trying to perfect his stupid, horny plan.

With a click of the usual button on his gear, a decoy flickered to life a few feet in front of mirage. 

Wow, he really is gorgeous. He couldn’t help but admire every single curve and curl on his decoys form. His smirk, his perfectly manicured nails and luscious hair without a strand out of place. Damn. 

He turned back to his makeshift control panel and hooked it into his regular gear. Flipping some switches, and at last, starting the new program. 

“Hey stranger.” The decoy now said with a sly tone.   
“Oh shit” mirage fumbled with his gear. “I didn’t think it’d work on the first try.”   
“Is that any way to say hello to yourself, Elliott?”   
“god this is weird isn’t it? What am I supposed to even call you? Hey, wait, are you taller than me?”   
“Elliott please, you’re not wearing shoes, I am. And you can just call me ‘decoy’ for now.”   
“Okay...uh, “decoy” is this....weird?”   
“Itd be weird if you filmed it, Witt.”   
With a thousand yard stare and a hesitant nod, mirage had finally gotten what he wanted for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably could have been a one shot but I’m lazy lmao, anyways hope you enjoy the thrilling conclusion!

“So...” mirage didn’t exactly enjoy making eye contact with himself when it wasn’t his own handsome reflection. “I guess we should run some tests before....you know...”   
“fucking?”  
Mirage turned a few shades redder, “ah- yes, sure, to put it bluntly.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Well,” the decoy flashed a devious smile, “I have a few ideas for...’tests’.” Mirage watched in amazement as he actually felt his decoy place a wandering hand on his chest.   
“damn...I’m so good...” he mumbled to himself.   
“I know.” the decoy smirked, slowly pushing mirage down on the bed.   
“See I actually rewrote your code to be more of an AI rather than a unin...unintel....brainless copycat, I think strategically it could also help a lot in the arena too, get me back on my game, right? I know a lot of the legends were really wor-“ mirages rambling was abruptly silenced by his decoy’s lips meeting his. confidently and swiftly moving from mirages mouth, the decoy kissed along his jaw, down his neck and to his collar.   
“This is in the way.” The decoy tugged on mirages t-shirt, annoyed.   
“Oh, uh, yeah.” Mirage sprang up, embarrassingly eager, pulling his shirt over his head and nearly tripping out of his sweatpants. He kept his boxers on for now, just in case. 

He laid back down on the bed, feeling his soft sheets encase his back, and his decoy mounted him by straddling his waist. 

“Now, back to business.” The decoy nipped at mirages neck, trailing lower and lower to tease at his nipples. Swirling a weirdly warm and wet and real feeling tongue around the sensitive flesh, mirage began to squirm under his decoys weight. He sucked and bit at them for enough time that mirage was practically begging for some attention to his dick, already straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

Mirage whined for his decoy to keep moving lower, craving more friction like a dog in heat. 

God, it’s been too long. 

Never being a patient kind of guy, mirage grabbed one of the decoys hands and dragged it down to palm his already painfully hard dick. His partner didn’t like that though. quickly removing its hand, the decoy flipped mirage over onto his stomach, he looked annoyed and said “take these off” as he tugged on mirages boxers. 

Mirage of course complied with enthusiasm. The decoy bent over Mirage, leaning in to reach its fingers into his mouth. Mirage hummed quietly as he swirled his tongue around the decoys digits. The decoy popped its fingers out and spread Mirage’s ass to prep his hole. As it circled its fingers around his entrance, Mirage whimpered softly. Both of them knew quite well how pent up he was and how quickly this ordeal would end as a result. 

The decoy sunk one finger into Mirage, feeling his body shudder at first and then lean backwards to take more. Adding another digit, Mirage felt like a champ, his heart fluttered in his chest knowing that this was his own technology. Imagine the money he’d make...when he comes up with a safe for work explanation for its use. At three fingers he was starting to fuck back onto them until the decoy removed them and instead in its place was its dick. The decoy gave itself a quick few pumps before easing into Mirage. 

Shameless as he was in the ring, he would never admit to anyone that he had modeled his decoys to be packing a lot more than he was working with. Except now he wasn’t regretting that decision in the slightest. In fact, he was grateful as all hell that he even thought of the idea. 

Once the decoy bottomed out, it started moving slowly so Mirage could get used to the feeling; he was already gripping at the sheets, huffing quietly as he focused on not ending this endeavor prematurely. As it’s rhythm quickened, Mirage felt himself loosening up a lot, pushing into the bed more and heavy breaths left his lungs. 

The decoy picked up its pace fast, Mirage was mumbling and cursing loud enough that had he lived in an apartment, several people would be angry with him. It didn’t stop there, though. It’s rhythm kept getting more and more intense. 

the decoys unforgiving pace was too much for mirage to form coherent thoughts. He thought it was just his own ears when he started to hear ringing, but then the pounding stopped. “Hey, your phone.” The decoys unphased voice seemed to tune back into mirages hearing like a radio station.   
“What? Who’s...??”   
“It’s Silva, that clown never sleeps, eh?”  
“Not til he’s dead.”  
“Answer it.” The decoy motioned to the phone on the other side of the bed.  
“What?” Mirage almost lost his balance trying to get to his phone before the decoy. Before he could turn around, Octanes “energetic-as-ever” voice shouted through the phones speaker.   
The decoy handed mirage his phone, whispering “it’s for you!” with a smile.

“heyyy amigo!!”  
“Hi octane, I really can’t-“  
“What? You with a girl right now?” octane abruptly cut him off, as usual.   
“Not exactly...”  
“A guy?” He didn’t sound like he was joking, weirdly.

“Uh...ah!” Mirage gasped as his decoy started slowly thrusting back into him.   
“Amigo?”   
“Ah, sorry I just uhh stepped on a screw” he forced a pathetic laugh, “I’m working on some new holo-tech right now...” at least he wasn’t completely lying. 

“So you lied about being with a girl then?” Octane chuckled, he wasn’t one to get mad about dishonesty. 

“Yup! just me, myself and I....” mirage’s forced laugh turned into a hiccup as the decoy pushed in a little harder than before.   
“Nice one.” The decoy smirked, rocking its hips into him.

“You’re weird as ever, amigo. I’ll leave you to it, I guess. ¡Adiòs!” With a sound that implied octane just dropped his phone on his metal foot, mirage hung up and nearly flung his across the room.

“Don’t. EVER. Do that again.” He huffed. 

“yeah, yeah.” The decoy replied, bending over onto mirage, wrapping its hand around his dick, still painfully hard and leaking. The decoy slowly rocked into Mirage’s ass, now overly sensitive from the earlier abuse. As it slowly fucked into him, the decoy also stroked mirages throbbing cock with its hand and used its other to playfully tease at his nipples. 

Mirage wished they could stay like that forever. Unfortunately, that familiar feeling in his stomach swelled far too much to be ignored anymore. The decoy gave a few more deep, hard thrusts before Mirage was already drowning in the wave that just crashed over him. He shook, grasping desperately at the fabric below him as the decoy fucked him through his climax. 

It took a solid minute for Mirage to come back down from his high and he wasn’t sure what to say. Was he supposed to let the decoy finish? COULD the decoy finish? 

“Uh...thanks...for that.” He muttered, embarrassed.   
“So the experiment was a success, congrats Mr. Witt.” The decoy had a smug tone.   
Mirage chuckled, “Yeah, thanks. This one won’t be making the papers though.” He stood up from the bed, looking at his new device and smirking, “probably won’t make it to the ring any time soon.”   
“What? Why not? I’m so cool!” It protested with a large frown.   
“I didn’t program you to get un-hard.” Mirage said, motioning to the painful looking erection on his mirror image.  
“Yeah, good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! go check out my other apex fics on my profile and follow my twitter @jestergutz <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! chapter two coming real soon!! follow me on twitter @jestergutz <3


End file.
